


life is our stage

by unrequitedexistence



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequitedexistence/pseuds/unrequitedexistence
Summary: Serena comes home feeling elated after having drinks with Ric. Bernie is waiting for her at the door.





	

One drink became two and a third toast to _l’amour_ that no longer felt like a foreign language. In fact, the level of fluency cursing through Serena Campbell’s veins would be _borderline_ offensive to a so-called _native speaker_.

 _Who taught you_ , they would demand. _Desire_ , she would offer, _lust_.

They would most likely accuse her of appropriation. They would almost certainly give her permanent residence in their peripheral vision, mouthing words at her elapsing existence – _crude, vulgar_ , _cheap_.

Once upon a time she would have cared. Once upon a time she would have recoiled in shame.

 _Undeniable sexual chemistry_.

It had opened her eyes to a foundation that had its roots tangled in the _which part of I need my car today are you struggling to understand_ that had replaced _shit_ with _shift is going great_.

Devotion had been professed an eternity before lips had met – a seeming continuity mistake that had instigated quite a hindrance in all matters of production. They had failed to realize theirs not to be _just another story_ – theirs was not a revised script, but an altogether novel one. Linearity was not compulsory.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

A statement as broad as the emotional spectrum.

***

Serena’s _though I’ve never seen the point in just one_ had brought Berenice Wolfe to her front door.

“ _You shouldn’t be here_.”

She had stood up at the words but had remained perfectly aligned with the course of Serena’s eloquent stride. The to all appearances stoic posture was of no consequence, had no effect on the brunette’s pace.

They all but collided, the distance lingering between the two the perfect depiction of the zero dot one missing to the whole hundred, of how it _feels_.

 _Unbearably_ _incomplete_.

The silence would have had the world gone deaf had it not stopped existing the moment their eyes had met. The atmosphere was _electrifying_ , their breaths growing labored by the _millisecond_ , their breasts brushing at the rise of their chests, the punctuating fall becoming _agonizing_.

The brunette’s tongue darted out to wet her lips and the blonde yielded, groaning as her eyes dropped to follow the path being enticingly traced.

“I’m _here_.”

They came together, obliterating every single doubt, every single fear, every single shadow resembling anything other than a _meant to be_ , in their wake.

***

touch me

like you have been blind

since the moment you were born

and I am your guiding light

after a dream of a new world

oh so dark

 

hold me

like you have been

lost in the sea for days

and I am your shore

after a collision against an iceberg

oh so cold

 

kiss me

like you have had

nothing to drink for days

and I am your water

after a walk through the desert

oh so dry

 

take me

like you have been longing for me

since your very first breath

and I am the air that fills your lungs

after a run through the city

oh so quiet

 

love me

like you haven't been anything

before we were something

and I am the sun

after the long storm

oh so lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Today is _the_ Monday before _the_ Tuesday. I wrote this little thing out of frustration, really. Now if you will excuse me, I must start gathering the bottles of wine and the tissues. Best of luck to us all!


End file.
